Jack's true past
by TweakyTree
Summary: Riddick comes back to New Mecca where jack has her new life, but she hasnt opened up about her past, her dreams haunt her,they are all in connection to her past. She is of a near dead race called the Dune. they are looking for her. will Riddick help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine never will be as much as i wished Vin was mine or hell even Riddick alas they are now.

A/N: please be nice and like my story., its my first Riddick one so be nice if you can dont flame me if i do or explain something wrong.

Jack and Imam have been living together for about ten years, whenever Imam asks about her past she locks up and makes and excuse to leave the vicinity immediately; she'd rather run then talk about her past. It's not pretty and perfect like she wished, never was and never will be.

When Imam asks about her past she locks up and shuts up for a week, only speaking if she needs to. She's twenty-two and is still afraid of her past, and escaped two planets in fear of her life, fear that she may not live to see the next day or live to the age of twenty.

New Mecca is a nice place to live, but Imam doesn't see the danger in it, he won't see the danger in it most likely. She's had to protect herself and her friends from some people, most of everyone knows not to mess with her people if they do they unleash the bad side of Jack, which is not something you would want to mess with.

In all those years she hasn't seen Riddick once; she doesn't blame him really who would want to stick around a useless orphaned girl who is nothing but a burden. Jack though had a secret a big gigantic secret other than her past, but her origin's; where she's really from and who she really is. No she's not human liked they all thought she was, nothing of the sort no.

She hides her appearance, there really is only one way to do that and that's her eyes, her eyes are blue, a bright blue but they are sort of like Riddick's in the sense that they have a shine to them and in the dark its like they glow, just like Riddick's do as well.

She's one of the Dune people, one of very few that are left, once they're home planet began to die they fled, their planet was made of sand mostly, it had giant sandworms that dominated the planet; might have been part of the reason the planet died.

Originally their planet was called Arrakis, but most of everyone called it Dune, since that was what they called themselves. Jack is a Reverend Mother as her people called it, she has full access to all of her female ancestors past memories, but one other added detail that scared many people was that she had all of the males past memories as well.

One reason why the other Dune nobles wanted to get a hold of her, if she and any of their sons reproduced their children would have male and female memories from the moment they were born; it's a scary and deadly thing to think of.

The other Nobles are looking for her, always will be. They have their own people looking but they have never been able to find her. Hopefully they never will find her, but if and when they do she will be ready the memories of her ancestors have prepared her and trained her in many areas.

There were many warriors in her family, and while she sleeps, she learns abilities that may help her in the real world in case she may need it, either to save herself or someone else. Jacks name isn't even her real name, its part of her middle name, but no one will know her full name, she could get into great danger.

Jack finished putting her hair up and putting her brown contacts in, only time she could see them was at night time and when she woke up before she went to work. She works at a computer programming cooperation.

She walked down to the kitchen and smiled at Imam, "Morning Imam," she grabbed a muffin and ate it as she was walking out the door. "Well I'll see you after work around four or so." she waved at him.

"Bye child, be safe." he told her with a smile as she went out the door. Imam turned to the man in the shadow after she left and sighed. "She is doing well as you can tell Riddick, but she misses you more than you think. It will kill her if you show up and leave again without word for another six years or so and you and I both know that." Imam told him.

Riddick stepped out of the shadows and sat down, "I know it hurt her then but I was saving her by doing that. I had Mercs on my ass and no kid needs to worry about dying from Mercs at twelve." He said remembering Jack's desperate face when he had left, so sad and lost.

Imam nodded in understanding, "Yes but that was at the time that she needed you the most. You were the one person she completely trusted and now she still does. She never fully trusted me, she never told anyone anything about her past, and from what I hear at night, the nightmares, is that she needs to tell someone of them and you are the only person that she will tell." Imam told him with a sense of sadness; he wished that Jack would talk to him but she will usually only open up to Riddick and no one else.

"She shouldn't trust me like that, I'm a killer and an escaped convict who would trust me." Riddick said and walked out of the house into the streets of New Mecca.

Jack was talking with her co-worker and best friend Araxie. Araxie is shy at times, only if she is intimidated though, but if she is with Jack they are crazy when they get together, no one can ever predict the oncoming of craziness when the two of them go out clubbing or something like that.

A/N: I like Dune and all and i like Chronicles of Riddick so you are going to have to like me for merging the two sorts together, it Eventually will be J/R just dont know when.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaminer: We all hate them but gotta do it, not mine i wish maybe soemday in the far future it will be.

A/N: Tell me w hat you think and dont flame me please, i'm only human i make mistakes and may cry over anything too mean and evil.

Chapter two

Jack was talking with her co-worker and best friend Araxie. Araxie is shy at times, only if she is intimidated though, but if she is with Jack they are crazy when they get together, no one can ever predict the oncoming of craziness when the two of them go out clubbing or something like that.

Jack was in a trace like state, just thinking back on her past, when she was with Riddick some of the time, even if it was for a few months she enjoyed those more than anything. She didn't have to worry about protecting herself for once there was actually someone else looking out of her instead of only her to look over herself.

Araxie began waving her hand in front of Jack's face to get her attention, it didn't work right away but eventually Jack noticed it amazingly since it was right in front of her face. Jack looked up at Araxie, "Sorry just remembering some things from the past." she told her, and continued to work on the computer she was on, working her magical talent on it.

Araxie leaned towards her and smirked, "Oh really like what?" she asked curiously wanting to know more of Jack's past, all she really knew is that she escaped the planet T2 with Imam and another man who almost left them there, he left her and Imam on New Mecca for their own protection. Jack hasn't really told her of her earlier years with her real family, she doesn't really talk about her family at all if she doesn't have to.

Jack gave Araxie a look, "Nothing that you need to know of, too curious Araxie seriously one of these days your curiosity is going to get you hurt or worse killed." Araxie gave Jack a skeptical look at that.

Araxie waved that off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah . You've said that once you've said that twice you've said that a million times and it has yet to happen Jack and when it does I will be ready for it. You know me I'm way too stubborn to die." The two of them laughed at that, they stopped when tons of alarms start going off.

Jack and Araxie shared a 'oh shit' look, they began typing things into their computers. Jack was typing away like there was no tomorrow and Araxie was freaking out and unable to get into the system, "JACK! Its not letting me in, and I cant crack the code for the password, they changed it somehow." she said in a frustrated voice.

Jack swiveled her chair over to her area and quickly typed something in to lock the person who hacked into the system in place so that they couldn't back track and couldn't make their venture into the systems untraceable.

Jack glided back to her area and began type numerous program names, files and numbers in. "I locked them in place so they cant get out and we can trace where they are and call Fred and then she can call the people and go and arrest them or whatever it is she does when we find hackers and people giving us viruses." Araxie nodded in relief when the alarms finally stopped.

Jack contacted Fred, "Hey Fred its Jack, yeah we had a hacker locked him in so you can come down here and see it for yourself and contact whoever it is that you usually contact." she told her and heard a laugh come from Fred.

"Hey no laughing at your gifted employee its not my fault I don't know who you contact." Jack told her with a fake hurt sound to her voice.

"Yeah I'll wait here for you and then leave you to it, Araxie is gonna wait as well." she told Fred without asking Araxie who just glared at her friend in a playful manner.

About ten minutes later Fred came rushing in and took the coordinates that the said Hacker was at and left just as quickly if that was even possible. Jack and Araxie looked at each other, "Well I guess we can leave now." Araxie said to her friend. Jack nodded in agreement, once the two of them were outside they said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways to their homes.

Jack was walking home when she suddenly felt like someone was watching her, she ran into the alley and jumped up there was a banister or something of the likes going between the buildings; she was crouched on it waiting for the figure to come into the alley.

She saw them and they were dressed in black with a hooded coat of some sort. They looked around and noticed that she wasn't there any longer, they looked around curiously until they looked straight up at where she was hiding or standing.

"Jack" she nearly fell off of the banister when she heard his voice, Riddick's voice. Kind of hard to forget it, it being so deep. Jack jumped off of the banister and landed in front of him in a perfect crouch. She never took her eyes off of him, she never did believe that he would come back, sure she wished and hoped but she never truly thought that he would keep his word.

"Riddick, what are you doing here, I didn't think you'd come back." she told him as she stood up and stared at him. He smirked at her, "I had a keep my word, I do try not to break it you know." he told her with a smirk.

"When did you get back Riddick?" she asked him curiously. He shrugged, "Some time in the morning, came and saw Imam then wandered around for a while."

She shook her head at him, "So where have you been all these years?" she asked as they continued the walk to Imam's home, she noticed that he looked the exact same as the last time she saw him ten years ago.

"Been around, everywhere it seems. How bout you, heard you got a good job and could be on your own if ya wanted, why don't ya?" he asked her, he was in fact curious why she didn't move out and live on her own, she seemed free spirited.

"He feels too much like family and it would seem that I am abandoning him if I move out, so I don't." she told him. He knew there was more to it but he was smart and didn't push her into telling him anything more than she wanted to. Jack walked into the house with Riddick following in behind her.

Jack yelled in the house, "IMAM!" he came down and smiled at her.

"My child you are home, I see Riddick found you have you two been able to talk?" he asked the two of them.

Jack shook her head, "Nothing past the normal pleasantries." she told him with a sigh.

Imam smiled at the two and ushered them into some seats, "You two go and talk and catch up I'll make dinner." jack was about to protest to him making dinner without any help but he gave her a look and she stopped herself from saying anything.

There was utter quietness before either of them spoke, finally Riddick being the brave one spoke. "I hear that you work with computers." he said conversationally.

Jack nodded, "yeah I can track hackers and anyone trying to give the system a virus and I can lock them in place so that they cant hack themselves out or backtrack and I can find their exact coordination's. Other than that I upgrade the systems, making them stronger and less prone to viruses and fixing the computers that do have viruses, all in all its really boring unless we have a hacker that's my fun, but thankfully we have someone try at least a few times during the day. " she told him, it looked like he understood some of what she said so that's good.

Jack smiled at him, "What about you, big bad killer still on the loose or what." she asked him with a smirk.

"Damn kid you've gotten a smart mouth on you, you know." she smiled at him in a 'what can I say' sort of way. "I've just been surviving' just like I always have done." he said to her.

They talked until Imam came and got them for dinner, they mostly talked about where Riddick has been and what Jack has been doing the last ten years since he's been gone.

A/N: Be nice i'm just getting this story going, and i really do hope that you all like it, I've enjoyed writing it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Not mine no matter how much i wish it was but alas it is not, go figure.

A/N: Review please i would appreciate it and i need it more than you would think

Chapter 3

After dinner, Jack decided to write in her journal about her last dream/memory of her ancestors, of what happens when she falls asleep, of what terrible things happen in the dreams to her of what happened to her ancestors and what torture and torment they went through to survive and to keep their family safe.

_Chana was my name this time, dark haired, like most of the others I have dreamed about. Eyes like most of the others, a glowing blue, I was wearing a quite revealing shirt made of leather, only covering the bare necessities of my upper body, and I was wearing some tight pants, I had a sword and some knives on my person. I was surrounded by men, none of them had my eyes so I am guessing that I am not friendly with them, they don't look that friendly either, a bit lusty looking at my body but nothing of the friend sort. _

_All I want to do is get away from them, but it doesn't seem like that will be possible, its five men, who have bulging muscles against one single women who has all of maybe three knives and one sword on her, highly doubtful to be getting out of this slight problem. And I don't think they are wanting to play nicely, they want to have fun with me, and not in the fighting way. _

_As they come towards me my first instinct is to kick the one to my left in the ribs which makes him hold his side in pain, I take one of the knives and stick it in his skull and it breaks off, damn I didn't want that to happen. I grab another knife and try top attack the man on my other side he manages to get it out of my hand, so now he had a weapon and I had one knife left and my sword. I most definitely wouldn't be able to use my sword in this, I don't have enough room to take it out and my arm hurts too much to lift anything heavier than my knives at the moment._

_I fight hard and long so that they couldn't get anything from me, but in the end they got my weapons and threw them far away from me so that I couldn't reach or grab at them to protect me from them, the evil bastards that they are. "Come on Chana if you tell us where your mother is we won't hurt you." I refused to let them know where she is, she is my mother the one who gave me life. _

"_No" I told them defiantly, nothing will make me give her up, they want her for her memories, and she is a very powerful woman, a very talented Reverend mother. One of the most powerful ones in existence so far, or at least that's what everyone says. _

"_We got us a fiery one on our hands, let's play with her. What do you say?" he asked the others. I knew exactly what they meant, rape. They wanted to rape me and beat me until I told them what they wanted, they can do all they want but I still wont tell them what they wish to know, I have a sense of pride left yet. _

_A new man walked up to us before the others could do what they wanted with me, "We do not rape women, never disrespect them like that." he bent down and looked at me, I remembered he had sad eyes. He was looking at me with sad eyes, I don't want his sympathy, but I know that its for what he has to do to me for not giving him the information he wishes he could get out of me to spare me the pain._

_He caressed the side of my face before he chose to spoke, "Chana just tell us where she is and you shall live, no pain no suffering nothing. You will live." I glared at him and spit on him. _

"_Oh yes I will give up my mother and let her be in my place of pain and suffering instead, correct." he didn't say anything and I took that as a correct assumption. So they want me to give up my mother to them and have her be killed and tortured instead of me, never I would never betray her like that. She is still needed by the others that wish to see her and ask her to help them. "Never, kill me now." I saw him look at my sadly and take a knife out and plunge it into my chest where I knew my beating heart was. _

Jack looked up from her journal and saw Riddick staring at her oddly, she decided to ignore it and find out what it was for later on. She looked at the time and decided that it was time for bed, "Well I'm heading in, and I'm tired and have to get up early." she told Imam and Riddick.

Imam nodded, "Goodnight child, pleasant dreams." Jack quietly laughed at that coment; her dreams have never been pleasant at least not for a long while.

Riddick looked at her and nodded, "Night kid."

She smiled tat the both of them, "Night Imam, night Riddick." she headed up to her room and took her contacts out and changed into her Pj's and fell asleep on her bed waiting for the next memory/dream to come to her.

Riddick watched as Jack went up to her room to sleep, he then turned to Imam. "You said she's been having nightmares," Imam nodded at his question. "What kind of nightmares Holy man?" he asked him.

Imam sighed before answering, "There are many nights she wakes up in screams, scared to death from whatever she saw in her mind. At night she locks her door so I can not enter to soothe her frightened nerves, when I confronted her about talking about her nightmares she ignores my worries and says it's nothing important." he told Riddick with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Riddick wasn't used to feeling worried about other people; Jack though made him feel like that, made him worry and feel for her. She has some secret that she won't tell anyone and every night from what the Holy man is telling him, is that Jack has nightmares every night or close to it. Ever since he left she's been having nightmares, or maybe it was even before that that she's had them.

"So Jack's being stubborn and won't let anyone know what her dreams are and she locks her door so that no one could even attempt to help her with them. Right." Imam nodded sadly. Riddick slammed his fist down on the table.

"Damn it, if she keeps doing this her nightmares are going to kill her mentally and physically." he said to no one in particular. He turned to Imam, "I'll be back in the morning." with that he left the house to think things over in his mind.

He was thinking what has Jack done to herself, or what has she done to get those nightmares, if she doesn't talk about them she could die from the stress they cause on her body, its not healthy to keep them locked up to no one but herself.

Jack needs to open up to other people, she with just become a shell of herself if she doesn't tell others what she sees in her dreams. Riddick laughed sarcastically at his thought. He's one to talk about telling others about his problems, he plain and simple does not trust people nor get along well with others so to say.

That night Jack had a semi normal dream, well as normal as it can get for her at least, she wasn't killed this time, she wasn't killing anyone and she wasn't having any erotic dreams this time. No, she was training with someone else, someone who looked to be around her age, she was training with all sorts of different kinds of weapons; from swords, bow and arrows, shiv's, small knives, long daggers, Scythe.

Anything that they could put in her hands it seemed, it's as if they wanted her to be a fierce warrior who knew nothing but survival and to survive you must kill others. She was a bloodthirsty killer it seemed, she's killed many people before and can handle a sword with ease and grace like no other, or so it seemed at least.

Jack and this other man were fighting, it felt like to the death but she somehow knew that it wasn't to the death, this wasn't even her full capability, half maybe or less even, but it most definitely wasn't her full strength. They were taunting each other trying to get one or the other to slip up or mess up but nothing like that happened.

At that point was when Jack woke up, she w as sitting straight up and her heart was beating very fast from the work out in her dream. She glanced at the clock and saw it was eight-thirty, she groaned and flopped backwards onto the soft bed.

"Just one day, one day I wish I could sleep in past eight-thirty on my weekends." she said to herself in annoyance at being awake at that early in the morning. She got up and looked in the mirror, she saw her eyes, she loved them but she had to hide them for her own safety. If she was found, they may force her to marry since her rightful guardian may be gone or worse dead. Her parents, she hardly can remember, her mother she remembered was well loved, and was very beautiful and she looks very much like her.

Only way she knows that is because she has one picture of her, her mother, father and her when she was five years old or so, her mother and father sent her off the planet and they stayed behind to help the others escape and get to safety, she never saw them again.

She most likely never will see them again, they probably died along with the planet; they may have been one of the Nobles but they would never let anyone stay behind to die a slow death, they weren't like that. The couldn't let any living being die from thirst or hunger it's against their morals and beliefs.

Jack put her contacts in and then went to take a shower, the shower was refreshing, and it took some of the stress away from her. She seemed to be on guard a lot more lately, she's been getting odd feelings when she is alone, like someone had been watching her for some time but it might have been that she knew or realized that Riddick was coming back or at least her inner self did.

A/N: okay i want some reviews, it would help me build this story up, i know its kinda going slow so far but i need people to understand what is going on exactly is all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine i wish but its not maybe someday it will be but not yet.

A/N: I Know its taking a while to get into the action but please bare with me i'm trying to build up the story and it will take a while to do so

Chapter 4

Jack walked down the stairs while combing her hair out from the evil tangles that hair is prone to get some times. She was dressed in a pair of her brown baggy jeans and a red bikini top, its hotter than hell to wear any other type of clothing, a shirt would be soaking with her sweat within ten or fifteen minutes of her putting it on. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at Imam, "Morning Imam, I see the heat won you out." she said motioning to his tank top and light pants, he never wore those type of things if he wasn't forced to by the heat.

He smiled at her, he didn't look surprised by her outfit choice, he got used to her coming down wearing less than that, well at least her pants, she usually wore shorts or something like that. Jack looked around and noticed that Riddick wasn't around anywhere, "Where'd big bad go?" she asked him curiously as she got some orange juice out of the fridge for herself.

Imam put some food on a plate for her and set it on the table as he sat down across from her, he was about to reply but was interrupted by said person.

"Right behind you Jack." he told her, she and Imam nearly jumped out her their skins.

Jack glared at him playfully, "One of these days I'm gonna have to put a bell around you so I know that you are coming." she told him, he smirked at her. "I don't think that would be much fun." he told her.

She shrugged, "That's the point I believe." she told him and took a bite of her food smirking.

Riddick seemed to finally notice what she was wearing, he was trying Otto be too obvious about staring at her, she was wearing a really revealing bikini top, that shoved off her well endowed womanly attributes, meaning of course her breasts. Of course all guys are programmed to look at women's chest's then they look at their faces. That was when he realized that jack isn't no kid anymore she's a grown women who knows what she wants and knows how to get it. He noticed a tattoo on her upper arm, it was a tribal sun, only instead of being orange like the sun is it was a blue color, so she did go through the teenage rebellion thing.

Jack finished before the other two men and she put her plate in the sink, Riddick was plain out staring at her back, she had a quite big tattoo on her back, from between her upper shoulder blades to about the bottom of her back. The tattoo was of a Phoenix. The Phoenix symbolizes immortality, the Phoenix dies every three hundred to five hundred years, it burns and becomes ashes, but it is reborn from those ashes and lives once again, and the cycle starts over.

Jack turned around and saw Riddick staring at her, she cocked her head to the side and looked at him curiously. "Riddick," he looked up at her. "What are you staring at me for?" she asked him curiously.

He smirked at her, "Nothing just admiring your tattoo's, didn't figure you for the type to get one." he said motioning to her shoulder.

She laughed at that, "If you met my friend Araxie she would say you are insane I love tattoo's, on my free time I design them. I have about four more than my shoulder and the one on my back." she told him and chugged the rest of her juice.

Imam shook his head disapprovingly at her, "Must you do that, you aren't going anywhere are you?" he asked her. She usually doesn't go anywhere until night time on the weekends, she loves to go to clubs and dance away the night.

Jack nodded, "Actually I am, Jay and Lena are moving in together and I offered up my services to help them. So I'm gonna be gone until about five and then I'll be back until nine then I will be gone again." she told Imam who shook his head at her.

"Well tell them I wish them well and good luck on the new house." Jack nodded and left to go to her friends house to help them unpack and all that sort of stuff. When she arrived Jay was attempting to lift a heavy couch with Lena; Jack went over there and helped them with it and brought it into the house.

Jay smiled at her, "Thanks for that, I didn't think the couch was that heavy." he told her smiling, she gave him and Lena a hug, before looking over at the rest of the things that they had to unpack. She raised an eyebrow at them, "Ever heard of selling some of your things that you most definitely wont need?" she asked in a joking manner.

Lena sent Jack an evil look, "Ha ha so funny I almost forgot to laugh." Jack just pet her friend on the head and headed to pick some of the furniture up and bring it into the house to set up or something like that.

They were bringing things in and unpacking them and setting them up until nearly six that afternoon. Jack was willing to stay longer but they wouldn't let her help, said something about her going out later tonight and that she needed to have something to eat as well. Jack huffed at them but eventually gave in and went home, she was an hour late, she didn't mean for it to take that long and she didn't have any way of contacting Imam and Riddick letting them know that she was gonna be late.

The second that Jack walked in the door she saw a very irritated Riddick sitting there calmly in the dark looking at her. "Jack you're over an hour late, did you not think to call." he said in a deathly calm voice, a very bad sign that means he is pissed beyond reckoning.

Jack slid across the wall, hoping to get to the stairs and running up there not wanting to be lectured by him for being late. She was almost there when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, pinning her against the wall, trapping her in place. "Hi Riddick thanks for the welcome back, really I like it. Different and kind of scary but cool none the less." she told him sarcastically.

He growled at her, "You didn't call to tell us you were going to be late, something could have happened to you and we would have never known." he told her venomously.

Jack really didn't think it would rile Riddick up this much for her being an hour late, does that mean he actually cares for her, that she isn't just some baggage he left behind and that he has a debt to. That he actually thinks more of her than some kid who he saved for some unknown reason.

Jack taunted him, "Why does it matter Riddick? Do you actually care for me, is there some where deep inside of that cold heart a human side who cares for little ol' Jack." Jack was smirking by the end of that, Riddick looked shocked at first but it soon turned to anger, hopefully not at her but at her words.

Riddick leaned in close to Jack so that she could feel his breath on her skin, that's kind of freaky, she didn't expect him to do something like that to her. "Jack you are the only one I care about, you are my family, you got me." she nodded at him mutely and he let her go to head upstairs like she was planning on to do.

When jack got to her room she all but collapsed onto her bed, excited, confused and who knows what else. Riddick just brought out something of her, something that she didn't realize until just now, she's in love with Riddick or at least has some sort of feeling for him that is more than just sisterly.

Jack changed into a pair of black leather pants, skin tight as always, she put her boots on over them, her seven buckle boots. She had a slight obsession for boots, not that you could tell with her ten pairs of boots in her closet. She then put on a silver halter top, that had some jewels on it, it showed off a lot of her back.

She went back downstairs and headed into the kitchen, she seems to be going there a lot, mostly because she's usually home for meals if she can be otherwise she's working. She saw Imam and Riddick having an intense discussion about what nobody will know. They sat down to dinner and by that time, Jack was getting ready to head out to go clubbing with Araxie. She put her hair up in a messy yet sexy look that for some odd reason all of the guys fall for, she then put some eye shadow on and some black eyeliner and she was ready to go.

Just as she was about to leave Riddick stepped in her way, "Riddick what are you doing?" she asked obviously in a hurry to get out of there. He smiled at her feeble attempts to make him move out of her way.

"Where are you going Jack?" he asked her, she sighed and tried to get past him once again, and once again she failed. She sighed in defeat knowing that the only way to get past him would be to tell him, which then would make him want to come with and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"I'm going out with my friend Araxie to a local dance club." she told him matter factly. From the expression on his face it doesn't look like he wants her to go out at all or ever really. His jaw was set and he meant business, he most definitely did not want her to go out.

"You're not going anywhere Jack, not looking like that either." he told her in a fierce whisper. She sighed and shook her head, "I'm going whether you want me to or not okay, so you can either come along or you can stay here and ponder if I had been taken, beaten or raped possibly or if I am fucking some idiot head who I will never see again." she told him with a smirk.

He wasn't sure if this was the same Jack, she just talked dirty to him, sure it wasn't meant towards him but she said it none the less. "I'm coming with." she sighed she hoped that he would ha ve stayed but she knew he wouldn't after what she just said to him.

"Fine come on lets go." she dragged him out of the house and to the club that she was meeting Araxie at. When they got there, there was a line to wait in but jack went straight up to the bouncer, Riddick looked at jack curiously but didn't say anything. The bouncer immediately let Jack in without any questions as to who the man with her was.

Riddick gave her a look when they got in the club, she seemed to understand that he wanted to know what was up with that. She smirked, "I'm a regular here and thus I get special treatment." she told him nothing else besides that and headed to the bar.

Jack smiled at the bartender, "Hey Lee, Tequila as always." she told him.

He nodded and got to making her, her Tequila; Riddick looked at her in question. "Didn't peg you for the hard liquor type, especially Tequila straight." she just smiled at him.

"Where have you been Riddick that's the only way to have it, anyways I have this first then I go to wine coolers." she told him sauntering off to the other end of the bar.

A/N: reviews always liked and welcomed if you want to of course, i would love you all if you would


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine even if i wish it was, so please if you want to submit money to the Buy Riddick fund i'd be happy to take money off of your hands.

A/N: Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews . I want Reviews please.

Chapter 5

Jack sat next to her friend Araxie and took a sip of her Tequila, "Araxie so any new meat tonight." Araxie sighed and looked at the dance floor.

"Sadly no, but then again its early yet, we have the usual's. The good part about that is that they know how we are, right?" she asked her friend and looked at Jack's male companion curiously.

"Who's Muscles?" she asked eyeing him up and down, Jack sighed. Araxie the wild one, she loves her men but wont sleep with them until she knows she most definitely loves them and can trust them. "This is my friend Rich, Rich my friend Araxie." she told him and gave Araxie a look, saying 'not to mess with him' she seemed to get the point and looked at the dance floor as did Jack.

Jack smirked and headed towards the dance floor where a certain guy was, "Well I found my victim for the night, I'll talk to you later Rich, have fun with the guys Araxie." It looked like Riddick really wasn't fond of her going out there with some unknown guys, oh well it wasn't like he wanted to dance with her or anything like that.

Rafe smiled at her when she approached him, "Hey Rafe, wanna dance with me?" she asked him. He of course obliged and pulled her out to the dance floor. Rafe had black spike hair, he's one of the most friendly people that you could ever meet. He has the darkest green eyes, beautiful as emeralds.

Jack brought herself closer to Rafe and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You afraid of me now Rafe?" she asked him seductively.

He looked down at her as he ran his hands through her hair, "Never, I'm just afraid of the big man who is glaring at me for touching you." Jack smirked she can only guess that he is talking about Riddick. He is most likely the only one who would care enough to be protective of her.

"He wearing all black, and have a shaved head." she asked him, Rafe nodded at her, "Who is he Jack?" he asked her curiously.

"He's my friend, that I haven't seen in ten years or so." she told him simply. Rafe looked down at her with a confused look.

"Why isn't he here dancing with you instead?" Jack shrugged to his question. "I don't think he's the dancing type really if you ask me." she told him and rolled her neck.

Rafe let his hands roam from her hair down to her neck, to her sides and resting them on the top of her ass, she began swaying seductively. A dance that could make any male melt just watching her dance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began playing with his hair.

"He looks beyond pissed now, if it helps you any I think he would rather have you dance with him then me." Jack smiled at that.

"Thanks, I hope he realizes I don't have any sisterly feelings for him before its too late." she told Rafe, she turned around in his arms and began dancing and watched Riddick's reaction to her dirty dancing with another man while he was there to see it.

She grinded with Rafe, and the way that Riddick looked when she did that was priceless, it looked like he wanted to rip her clothes off and ravish her. She though knew he would never do something like that, thinks of her as a sister or something like that.

Jack slid down Rafe's body slowly and seductively, she could hear and audible gasp come from him, he obviously is enjoying himself from what she could tell or rather what she could feel.

Now it looked like Riddick wanted to rip Rafe's throat out for even touching her, even though it wasn't even Rafe who was doing all this she was instigating every second of it. Its not like Riddick likes her in any way, well okay he'd have to like her to come back and see her. He thinks he still knows her, as the twelve year old who idolized him sure but not as the twenty-two year old who is her own person and knows what she wants. Jack swayed back up Rafe's body and craned her head to see him and smirked.

"So does he look pissed or what?" she asked him as she caressed the side of his face.

Rafe laughed, "He looks more than pissed I think, it looks like he wants to kill me and take you for his own pleasure." jack chuckled at that.

"Yeah I bet he does."

Jack decided to go get some drinks for the two of them, they were sweating like pigs from all that dancing. "One strawberry schnapp and coke mixed with vodka." she told the bar tender who nodded and started to make the drinks.

Riddick looked over at her, "Enjoying yourself." she smirked at him.

"Most definitely, how 'bout you having fun sitting here watching everyone dance." he just grunted something unintelligent. "Thought so, well I have to get back to Rafe with our drinks." she headed back but was stopped by Riddick's hand.

"He doesn't deserve you." Riddick told her, she laughed straight out at him.

"You think I'm with him, no. He's just a good friend of mine who I dance with when I come here." she said and scampered off to where Rafe was waiting.

Riddick couldn't believe some of the things he saw Jack doing with Rafe, he doesn't think she is old enough to be doing those things yet. And when he saw her dancing, it was very sexual, he didn't think it could be any more sexual but Jack is full of surprises.

As she has proven many times already tonight, by the way she acts around people, and how she walks and hell by the way she even banters with him and other people she knows.

Riddick looked to the door and saw what he hoped he had lost in the Zalion system, Merc's. There were about three of them, easy prey but that means they saw him with Jack and that puts her in danger. They wont give up if she has been in contact with her, they will look for her and hurt her until they get the answers that they want.

Riddick quickly and silently made his way over to Jack and pulled her away from dancing, "We're leaving, come on." she looked at him confused then understood what was happening. "I'm not leaving Araxie behind." she told him stubbornly, she got Araxie and they followed Riddick out of the door.

They were walking down the alley, but knew that the Merc's were behind them. Jack turned to Araxie and handed her something, "Get it ready or take off, okay. As soon as we get there we are leaving." She turned to Riddick, "Got all of your belongings that you want with you right now." he nodded.

She smiled, "Good. Araxie go now okay." she nodded and ran off in some direction. Jack took something from her pants and handed it to Riddick, she had one in her hand already. "Here you may need it for some odd reason." he was curious as to why she had a gun on her person.

"I'll explain later, now we have to get them off your ass or slow them down enough so that we can get outta here." she told him. He looked over at her and smirked, "You know how to use one of these?" she glared at him. "I own them don't I?" she asked him rhetorically.

The Merc's were gaining on them, Jack turned and aimed for the leader and nicked his arm, he shot at her but missed thankfully. They ran a bit more and Riddick shot at one in the leg making him fall.

The leader was pissed at that and aimed at jack and shot, she wasn't sure if he hit her or not, the adrenaline is blocking the pain at the moment. Riddick shot him in the head and then the other guy.

That should slow them down enough for now, Jack led him to her ship and the both of them quickly got on. Jack closed it up and yelled, Araxie get going. NOW!" the ship took off into space to wherever it was that Araxie programmed it to go to.

Jack stumbled as she just began to feel the pain from the bullet that entered her, she's never had to have surgery before like this, maybe a stitch or so for a slight cut but nothing like this.

Riddick of course could smell the blood when they were back there running from them and from when they had first shot her. "Jack" he said her name, hoping that she would be able to concentrate on something, she needed to stay awake. He lifted her up into his arms and hurriedly ran to where Araxie was controlling the ship, When she saw jack's bloodied form she nearly screamed.

"I need the Med bay." she led him there and motioned for him to put her on the bed. "Kara I need a full body medical scan pronto." Araxie told the medical computer aide.

"Most certainly, beginning scan." a blue light hovered from the top of jack's body to the bottom. "Medical scan complete. Recommending that you take her to the closest medical port available, Thalion 2 is twenty minutes away, I can stabilize her and distribute pain medications to her." she said, Araxie nodded.

"Thanks Kara." Araxie said to the aide, she looked over at Riddick. "I'm gonna go and take over the control's you can stay here or do whatever, once jack wakes up she's gonna want to get out of the bed but I highly doubt that she will wake up anytime soon." Araxie said as she left the med bay.

"Come on Jackie girl wake up, I know I may not say it really or show it but you are all I care about. You. Only you, you better wake up Jackie because you sure have a lot to explain starting with why and how you got a big ass ship like this one." he told her quietly.

He knew she wouldn't respond back to him, but it didn't mean that he couldn't hope that she was going to. He needs to make up ten years of being gone to her. He plans on never leaving her like that again, only this time instead of it being only her, he has her friend Araxie with as added weight.

He called Doc, the one who did his eyes, but Doc was a person he usually went to when he was injured seriously and he couldn't fix himself up any longer.

"Hello Rich, its been a while."

"Yeah Doc, I'm coming in about ten minutes and I have a person for you to fix up for me. She was shot in the side."

"That's fine, you know where to go."

Riddick ended the conversation and went up to the control deck, he motioned for Araxie to get out of the captain's seat. He typed in some coordinates in, where Doc's location was at exactly.

When they landed they immediately went to Doc's, Jack needed immediate medical attention. They couldn't waste any time if they want her back to the way she was before. They waited two in a half hours outside the operating room, Jack apparently had a punctured organ of some type that they repaired quickly making her good as new.

A/N: Sorry if any of the characters seem a bit well OC. I'm trying to build up the story, and its taking me a while to do that so please hang in there with me, it will all be worth it i hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine no matter how much i hope and wish they were

A/N: Be nice and dont kill me please

Chapter 6

When Jack awoke next she didn't have a clue where she was at all, all she really knew was that he r side hurt like hell, or more. Last thing she remembered was that she was being carried to the med bay by Riddick. Other than that she's pretty clueless.

Someone walked in and Jack looked up to see an aging man standing in the doorway, "You are awake finally, you've been out for two days, and I think you have some things to explain to us." He said as he stepped further into the room allowing Riddick and Araxie into the room.

Jack arched a brow at them, "What do you mean, things to explain." she asked him, not exactly sure what he meant by that. She hoped though that they haven't found out her secret, the one that she has had hidden for years.

Riddick gave her a dark look, "Maybe the fact that you aren't human, that would be a start." Jack's eyes widened at that, them finding out just put them in more danger then they have ever been in before. More so then even when the Merc's were always on Riddick's ass and more so then the monsters from T-2.

The doctor looked warmly at her, she at this point preferred to talk to him over Riddick but she has to tell all of them what is going on and what danger they may be in now that they know her secret.

"It's true I'm not human, never was never will be, most of everyone is human, their descendants come from ancient Earth, but they soon found out that there were a few planets that have their own civilization's, own people and race." she looked at Riddick with a knowing look.

"Like Furya, the Furian's defiant to the end some say. Riddick you know of them since they are your heritage right." she told him with a smirk. Araxie spoke up this time, "What about you, are you Furian like him?" Jack shook her head.

"No but I am another near extinct race, only our planet didn't have a war put upon them, our planet was dying and with it some of our people. Some thought it was the worms, they were there too long and were beginning to get sick from its own planet, or the planet couldn't take all the abuse any longer. Some people flat out refused to leave, the older generations mostly, they wouldn't leave their home that they knew for so many years. Some of the people were so in touch with the planet that because it was dying they were as well." she told them simply.

She turned her head so that they couldn't see her take her contacts out, she kept her eyes closed as she faced them again, "I am of the Dune people." she opened her eyes and looked at them with her shinning blue eyes.

The doctor and Araxie's eye widened, obviously they were not expecting that answer, her people were well known for being able to see their ancestors memories.

"You are one of them the ones that can see their families memories, you have to go through training for years until they are able to recall the memories. Males are able to recall male memories where females obviously female. There are very few males who are able to see both male and female memories and there is only one female in the history of Dune that can recall both male and female, she's a noble her name was Siona Jaquelina." the doctor said to them. He remembered it from when he ran into some Merc's asking about her.

"The high court of her people even put a bounty on her two mil for her alive and unscathed. They were desperate for her to return to them, they wanted to betroth her to someone, if she reproduced her offspring would be able to have the memories of their ancestors at birth. Something that if married to the wrong person could go completely down hill and end in disaster." they all turned to Jack who wasn't looking anyone in the eye.

It dawned on t hem who exactly it was that was sitting in front of them, Araxie was the first to speak. "You are the Noble that they are looking for? They only want you to breed, to have children who are powerful beyond belief." Jack nodded mutely.

She looked up at them, "Give me some clothes to change into and I can explain some things more than I already have." Araxie took a bag from her shoulder and handed it to Jack. "knew you wouldn't want to stay in medical gowns, you never have been fond of hospitals." Jack rolled her eyes at Araxie and nodded.

They shuffled out and waited in the hallway for her, Riddick couldn't believe that his Jack was something so different from what he expected. He always knew she was hiding something from him, but he didn't even think it would be something as big as this.

Jack slowly put on the tank top and pants, it hurt like hell but she eventually accomplished it. She stepped out of the room and into the hallway where they were all waiting for her.

Jack sighed and shrugged at them, "I guess we better get talking, hmm." Riddick gave her a look, making her shut up and sit down quietly. Apparently he had something he wanted to say to her and it meant a lot to him to say it, it seemed.

"I stayed with you and Imam for six months, six months and you couldn't tell me this." he said deathly calm to her. Jack wanted to say something but he interrupted before she could begin. "I told you things of my past that I had never told someone and you couldn't mention this." he said, his voice taking a slight angry tone.

"I didn't want anyone to be in danger, if I told anyone they were a liability and they could have slipped up. If that happened I could have been captured I wont go back to the high court, I'd rather die than go back." She told him in a stubborn voice, she meant it she would kill herself before she went back to see the people of the high court.

"So you lied to us, to Imam." she put her head down, she felt guilty about that. When there was absolutely no way around talking about the past she lied, said it was okay, but she had to leave, everything was falling apart and she needed to leave before anything else happened or something along those lines.

"Yes I did it didn't mean that I wanted to, you all were in danger if you even knew my real name. Everyone was a liability to me and I wont let anyone get hurt because of me, never again." she said hotly, she didn't even realize she revealed more than she intended until it was too late.

Araxie looked at Jack, "You've lost someone trying to protect you before." Jack looked away from everyone as she told them exactly what happened that day that everyone was leaving.

"They ordered everyone to evacuate, it was hectic and very scattered. My parents may be noble's but they still cared about other people, and they stayed behind making sure everyone had left the planet and were safely on their way to somewhere else." Jack seemed to be lost in the memory, be it sad or appeasing.

"They sent Levon my older brother with me, to protect me and make sure I was safe, we were planning on heading to the Tangier system, we were about ten fifteen feet away from the ship when suddenly I was grabbed from behind. My brother saw this and helped me get away, he killed the men that were trying to take me with them to where some of the high court people were heading to." the scene seemed to replay itself in Jack's mind.

"Some others caught up to us, my brother was one against four, I knew he wouldn't be able to win and get away with me, he knew it as well. I was eleven at the time, he gave me a look, the one that said go and save yourself. I couldn't do it, but he nodded knowing it was his time and that my life is worth more than his. I left on the ship and made it to Tangier system, I was alone and had no money. Someone took me in for a week and then sent me to Ursa then after that I went onto the Hunter ship and it crashed and the thing with the monsters happened." she explained to them.

The doctor nodded and put something in Jack's hand, "This is the newest med bay aide. You need it, don't want you making any extra trips here just because you can't do surgery." She nodded in thanks.

"You three need to get going before the Merc's catch up to you or something like that." he looked at Jack and smiled. "Don't worry my lips are sealed nothing not a word of what you have said will be uttered." he told her she smiled warmly at him for that.

Jack smiled, "Thank you." Riddick said something to him along those lines as well. Once they were on the ship Riddick typed in their coordinates of where they were headed for next. Hopefully somewhere where they can restock on supplies and what not.

Jack showed Riddick where he could sleep, he hadn't really responded to her since they left Doc's. She knew that he was angry with her, she didn't know what he wanted her to do.

One of the reasons that Riddick wasn't speaking to Jack was because he was having mixed feelings about her, he's been around her for three maybe four days and he's not thinking any brotherly thoughts about her. No most of them are the total opposite of that, he wants to fuck her like there is no tomorrow, so hard and so long that neither of them would be able to move in the morning.

Jack sighed, "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I know you're pissed at that but I cant take it back." she said to him waiting for some sort of reply from him. Without turning to look at her he answered, "We can talk about this tomorrow. Night Kid." he said to her and cringed when she slammed the door and his obvious not wanting to talk to her. He didn't want to end their conversation he really wanted to talk to her but if she stayed any longer he would have taken her.

A/N: I'm gonna be gone for two weeks so over teh duration of that you can send reviews and tell me what you think and what you want to have happen in the story i alwayus welcome idea's.


End file.
